Rose Petal Bath
by Tyara
Summary: It's cold, it's snowing and Cadvan and Maerad are still travelling. Hoping to find a place to stay soon.


**Rose petal bath**

‚Where are we? I'm freezing, it's cold, it's snowing…it's horrib-'

'Maerad!' I heard Cadvans voice shouting out just as I slipped on the frozen ground. He caught me just before I hit the ground. He was looking straight into my eyes. 'You should watch where you are going Maerad.' He was as calm as always, his words loving and caring. He brought one of his hands to my face and softly wiped the snow off before he helped me to stand on my own again. He smiled softly and went on. All the time I had a strange feeling in my stomach. And eventhough it was freezing cold, my body was warm as I followed him.

'Do you think that…we will find a place to stay in?' I managed to ask after a while.

'Hopefully' he simply answered. We walked on and on for hours as it seemed. I was just looking at the ground in front of my feet. And crashed right into Cadvan, because he stopped walking and I sent us both flying on the ground.

'Cadvan? I'm sorry. Are you alright?' I asked while I tried to stand up again.

'Don't worry about it Maerad. I'm alright. We should hurry to get there.' He pointed at a house only a few minutes away from us 'I think we both need a warm place now' he added as he looked at himself and me and noticed our wet clothes. I just nodded. His black clothes were now clinging to his upper body. The strange feeling in my stomach was back again. I took his hand and helped him back up on his feet.

As we finally stood at the door I felt his hand on my arm 'Listen Maerad, just play along with everything I say or do. Can you do that?'

I looked up at him, confused and surprised.

'I don't know who the owner of this pub is. Can you trust me?' He said in response to my feelings.

I nodded slightly 'I always trust you Cadvan.' I shivered, not because it was cold, I was surprised by my own words.

We entered the pub and went straight to the owner. 'Do you have any spare rooms for 2 tired travellers?' Cadvan asked the older man. He must have been really old his former black hair was almost completely grey. He was big and fat, his black eyes had something scary in them.

'No.' his deep voice was rough, he stared at me with lust and desire in his eyes, he was more than disgusting. I felt Cadvans arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to himself.

'Are you sure? My wife and me need a place to stay. It doesn't really matter how comfortable it is.' Cadvans voice was strong and warm. He smiled at me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

The old man looked at me and Cadvan and raised one of his eyebrows. 'Well, we have one room left. It's not bid, but it should be enough for you.' He called for his wife 'Wait here, she will get you when she's finished.'

I looked at Cadvan as he nodded, he still had his hand around my waist and led me to a wooden bench. He smiled gently and I just had to smile at him to. 'I'll get us something to drink.' He said before he went back to the barkeeper.

I looked around in the old pub, every chair and every bench looked the same. Big, cold, it wasn't really inviting, but it was better than nothing. I looked at Cadvan again. His clothes were still wet, _he should always wear such tight things_, I shivered again and my cheeks were hot. I shouldn't think like that.

'Here.' I looked up at him and took the ale he offered me.

'Thank you.' I said to him. He sat down again bringing his glass to his lips…_I wonder how they would feel…_I shook my head and drank from my own glass. His arm was around my waist again and he pulled me closer. I sighed softly and looked at him. _He's smiling, he looks so handsome_ I closed my eyes and drank again, I should stop thinking about him like that, really.

About an hour and 2…or 3 ales later the owners wife came back again 'Your room is upstairs, the last door on the right side.' She said handed Cadvan the keys and hurried back to the bar.

'Well, I think we should go to our room then.' He said as he stood up and held a hand towards me. I took it and stood up. Following him up the stairs, he opened the door to our room and let me in. It wasn't big and it only had one bed in it and a door that led to the bathroom.

'I'll use the bathroom now I think' I said and went in before he could say anything. The bathtub was already filled and rose petals were swimming in the water. The whole room smelled like flowers. Just as I wanted to open my dress I heard the door open again.

'I found some towels under the bed.' He said and as he saw the room he started to laugh 'How nice. Almost to bad that we won't use it together like this woman thought.' I had to laugh too. I didn't even notice that he entered the bathroom until I felt his hands around my waist and his body firmly pressed against mine. 'She made this look really beautiful.' He whispered softly and I shivered. 'I'll go back down and ask for some new clothes for us.' He said with his normal voice and left me alone in the bathroom.

I sighed as I slipped into the warm water.

I went out of the bathroom again and closed the door. I sighed and let myself fall against the wall. _Why did I have to do that…_I shook my head and closed my eyes. _She just looked so beautiful, she always does, how shall I survive this night here with her in this bed?_ I asked myself and finally went back down to the barkeeper.

'Pardon Sir. I'd like to know if you have any clothes you can give me and my wife. Ours are still wet.' I said and smiled at the man in front of me, I hated him for the way he had looked at Maerad before, but that's nothing he should know.

The man nodded and called for his wife 'She'll come back with the clothes soon. So while you wait, how about sharing your wife? I think all the man in here would like to have a bit fun with her. You wouldn't have to pay if you would do that of course.'

I looked at him, anger and hate in my eyes and also in my voice as I grabbed his throat and said 'Don't ever dare asking such a thing again. Don't ever dare to lay a hand on her, or it'll be the last thing you will do!' My voice was low enough so nobody would hear it, nobody apart from this man. I saw his wife coming back with the clothes and paid the man. 'Good night, Madam' I said softly, smiling at her before I headed back to Maerad.

I dropped the clothes on the bed just as Maerad came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel around her body. I wanted to tell her something but the words wouldn't come out. I just smiled at her and went into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked around, it still smelled like flowers, the bathtub was filled with fresh water and rose petals. I undressed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed slightly 'I wish she would come in.' I whispered at my reflection before I got into the hot water.

I looked at Cadvan as he went into the bathroom and smiled. I leaned on the door and waited a few seconds before I fell onto the bed. 'Cadvan…' I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

I heard the bathroom door open again and looked at Cadvan. His hair was wet, the bare skin on his upper body was shining in the dimmed light of the lamps. He had a towel around his waist as I looked back up I saw that his eyes were focused on me. He smiled and came closer to the bed. 'I got some clothes for us while you were in the bathroom.' He said but his eyes wouldn't leave mine. He licked his lips and I followed his tongue with my eyes, imagining how it would feel to have his warm lips on mine. _Stop thinking like this…_I reminded myself. I just took the blanket and tried to hide myself beneath it.

The blanket moved and I felt Cadvans warm body next to mine. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

I looked at Maerad and smiled softly, I gently stroked her hair. It still smelled like the most beautiful flowers would.

'Cad…van…don't go…' I looked at her as she turned around and my eyes widened slightly.

'What are you dreaming my love?' I whisper softly. Her eyes opened, but there was no real expression in them. She just looked at me. I feel that she pushes me onto my back and pushes herself up so she could lie on top of me. I watched her lips as they came closer to my face until they touched mine in the most gentle and loving kiss I ever received. I wanted to stop her, I really wanted to, but my body just responded to what she did. I kissed her back and I felt her tongue hot and gentle dancing around mine, playing with mine. Her hands held mine so I couldn't do anything, not that I could've done anything else now. As she broke away I opened my eyes and I saw that her eyes widened in shock. I saw that her towel had fallen down on her legs, revealing her dark red underwear. She was staring at me. 'Maerad?'

'Cadvan…I…I'm sorry' She stutterd got up and ran into the bathroom.

I sighed and stood up 'Open the door Maerad….please' My voice sounded weaker than I wanted it to. But she opened the door and looked at me. 'It's my fault, I should've stopped you.'

She looked straight into my eyes 'Cadvan…' she fell into my arms and I held her close to my body. I stroked her back softly and I felt that she was shivering under my touch.

'May I ask…what you were dreaming Maread?' I said and gently pushed her back to look into her eyes.

'I…I…' she looked up into my eyes and shook her head 'Can we go into the pub again?'

I nodded and got her dress for her. I put on my clothes and turned to face her again _Oh, how much I love her…I wish I could kiss her when she's awake._ She took my arm and we went down again. It looked different then a few hours ago. It was darker, there was better music and instead of the owner there were two young barkeepers. I orders Ale for me and wine for Maerad before we sat down in the corner of the room. I saw some boys staring at Maerad and I still didn't like it. We drank and the barkeepers served everyone free new drinks. I don't even know how much Maerad and me were drinking. Some drinks later she stood up and went to the bathroom, when she came back she sat down on my lap with her arms around my neck. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her, she lowered her head and let it rest on my shoulder. I held her in my arms and she whispered softly into my ear.

'You wanted to know what I dreamed of' she said and I stroked her cheek gently, I felt her hot breath on my cheek. 'I was dreaming of a man. He wanted to go and leave me alone. But I wouldn't let him go. I couldn't let him go anymore.' Her voice was so soft and strong. 'He said he couldn't live without my love and he has to go. But I held him closer and then…I kissed him. I kissed you, and it was the best thing I ever felt' She lifted her head and looked into my eyes. I saw the love and lust in her eyes 'I need you Cadvan. I always wondered how….your lips would taste' she whispered again as her lips came closer to mine until they met and she kissed me again. I held her closer to myself and kissed her gently, letting her tongue slide into my mouth and playing along with it. Moving with it, dancing gently and slowly until she pulled back and looked at me again. Her cheeks were red and she was smiling at me. I lifted my hand to her chin and pulled her into another gentle kiss.

She pulled away again and took my hand 'I love you Cadvan.' She whispered.

I smiled at her 'I love you Maerad, with all my heart I love and desire you.' I whispered.

She stood up and pulled me with her back to our room. She fell on our bed and pulled me with her. I was lying on top of Maerad, supporting myself with one arm, stroking her beautiful face with the other. 'Why did you want to go down there Maerad?' I asked her.

'Because I needed more courage to tell you about my dream…my dreams, my love and my longing for you and only you.' She answered and kissed me again only to push me away again. I looked at her confused 'Take those off' she demanded and pulled on my shirt. I smiled at her and stood up again to take my clothes off. As I looked at her again she was on the bed, naked and smiling softly. 'Isn't this what you always wanted Cadvan?' She smiled again.

'Since the day I met you Maerad.' I answered and she pulled me onto her again. I kissed her gently before I asked her 'Will you marry me?'

She looked into my eyes 'Yes, I will marry you Cadvan.' She said before her magelight was gone again.


End file.
